1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pneumatic launcher apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supercavitating underwater vehicles and projectiles are known in the art. One such supercavitating underwater projectile is described in Harkins et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,698. Typically, such supercavitating underwater vehicles and projectiles are launched by a launcher system. The launcher for a supercavitating vehicle must meet several important requirements. Specifically, the launcher must achieve the necessary exit velocity for the selected vehicle or projectile design. The launcher must be of an economically efficient design. Preferably, the launcher should utilize a non-explosive, non-hazardous energy source and be capable of remote firing. Furthermore, the launcher must be configured to facilitate easy assembly and disassembly for maintenance and repair. It is also preferable that the launcher does not contain any components that exceed 1000 lbm (pounds mass). Another important requirement is a relatively short launch-ready time, preferably in the order of 3 hours including plenum chamber recharge time. Furthermore, the launcher should be designed for being submerged or immersed in water for extended periods of time, e.g. 24 hours.
The prior art discloses several devices and systems for launching projectiles or other objects. Dragonuk U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,085 discloses a pneumatic launch system for an aircraft for ejecting sonar buoys. Kayaian U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,750 discloses a closed-breech missile and weapon system for infantry in anti-armor or anti-personnel applications. Walton U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,913 discloses a rupture-disk gas launcher to launch a projectile toward a target. The launcher uses a source of compressed air to launch the projectile. Mattern et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,154 discloses a pneumatic gun for propelling a projectile substance. This pneumatic gun is used for disarming explosive devices. Horlock U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,477 discloses a pneumatic spear gun. None of these prior art patents discloses a launcher for a supercavitating vehicle that meets the important requirements set forth in the foregoing discussion.